A medical practitioner may be required to make multiple incisions in a body of a patient through which the medical practitioner can access an area within the body to be treated during a medical procedure. For example, a medical practitioner may be required to make multiple separate incisions through which multiple known tools, such as an imaging tool, a light tool, a cutting tool, an extraction tool, and/or so forth, can be inserted into and/or removed from a body of a patient at various times (e.g., during overlapping time periods, during mutually exclusive time periods) during a laparoscopy procedure. Making and using multiple separate incisions, however, can not only increase the recovery time of the patient after a medical procedure, but can also increase a duration of the medical procedure and/or a risk of complications during the medical procedure.
Thus, a need exists for methods and apparatus that can enable a medical practitioner to, for example, reduce the number of incisions required during a medical procedure.